Scent
by ADeliciousAmbiguity
Summary: Nomadic Jasper encounters a delicious smelling Edward while hunting in Seattle.


Scent - an Edward/Jasper Story

What is love really?

A chemical response to a specific set of stimuli?

A mild form of telepathic connection?

A mingling of souls?

What did it mean to mate?

The most basic definition spoke only of physical communion.

When one chose a mate did it always have to be irrevocable?

I laid on the edge of a precipice – both literally and figuratively.

I turned my gaze out toward the night sky and wondered for the millionth time in my long life if my decisions didn't hold more gravity since I was of a fairly unchanging creature.

Everything seemed to hold an air of permanence when one was immortal.

Oh yes, that's right – you, dear reader, might not yet know that about me.

A proper introduction is certainly in order.

My name is Jasper Whitlock – and I'm a 160 year old vampire.

How did this happen, I'm sure you wonder.

Well, let's just say the process is less than comfortable – and leave it at that.

Any-who – so back to the issue at hand... I've just met the person that may or may not be my eternal mate.

Yeah – no joke.

Here I was just minding my own business – snacking on a tourist, enjoying the lovely fall day – when _bam_ – there _he _was.

Yeah that was a mind fuck and a half.

It's totally a him.

So, I was just disposing of the body of the unfortunate tourist in a convenient dumpster when the fucker just pops around the corner with a frown on his face and a cloud of curiosity surrounding him.

Oh, yeah – another thing – I'm highly empathic.

So the curious dude turns out to be another vampire, but with no menacing vibes - so I just watch him approach me without saying a word.

My sharp vision notes everything about him entirely without my consent. I can't seem to help looking at him.

He's tall with a shock of coppery hair and a cute little frown on his face.

The wind shifts and suddenly I smell the most amazing scent I can imagine. It's better than blood.

I take a deep, noisy breath in and look around for the source in confusion.

He finally speaks and his voice is low and soothing, "You smell it, too? It's coming from this alley. I've been tracking it."

He suddenly darts past me in rush, only to come to a comically short stop 2 steps past me.

He gasps and breathes deeply again – I find myself doing the same in reflex and it's my turn to gasp.

_It's him._ The source of the addicting scent is him.

I note his shock, desire and longing only a brief second before he launches himself at me, shoving his face into my neck and rubbing against me like a cat.

His frame fits perfectly against me, and I clasped my arms around him to steady us, and bend my head down a little to smell him better.

I groan when the perfect smell hits me again, and I swear being this close to him, the smell is so concentrated it's like standing in a bubble. I run my nose along his shoulder up towards his neck, and feel the oddest urge to lick him to see if he tastes as awesome as I think he will...

I shake my head and push his desires away so I can examine my own emotions.

His scent clouds the air and I can't think. It's like standing in a fog.

I have to get out of here.

As soon as I think it, the man in my arms lets out a pitiful whimper and a sharp hit of sadness and longing hit me.

My chest tightens and the pain just furthers my confusion.

I whisper, "I'm sorry," and run as fast as I possibly can out of there.

I give the human scum no thought as I dash through the streets at top speed. I care for nothing but escape.

Well, at this point I've escaped. I've been sitting on this rock at the edge of Christ-knows-where for the last hour just pondering the situation.

I'd carefully placed myself downwind of the direction I knew he'd come in so I'd have advanced notice.

Nothing so far.

Which was strangely disappointing.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

I wasn't sure I was even gay.

Maybe the scent thing was a fluke. I mean, yeah – I wanted to lick him all over and rub my naked body against his...

Jesus, graphic much?

Anyway, so yeah – I was feeling sorta gay at the moment.

For the first time.

Strangely surreal experience, it turns out.

I had to tamp down the ridiculous urge to go searching for him, just to confirm I wasn't suddenly delusional.

However, the thought that leaving him a second time might be impossible did cross my mind.

I needed to be completely sure if I sought him out. Something about the experience earlier seemed terribly permanent. The fog, the bubble – I think if I'd stayed there any longer my resistance would have melted in the face of the super gay urges I'd experienced.

Damn I was _super_ gay.

A faint trickle of urgency, sadness and determination flowed through the ether towards me.

The signature was coming towards me, from downwind.

That little shit was smart, if nothing else.

I felt my mind race with indecision.

I wanted to flee.

I wanted to stay.

My decision was taken right out of my hands when I felt a stab of anguish so strong I staggered.

My hesitation and subsequent incapacitation gave him the edge he needed and I was still sitting in the exact same spot when he arrived.

Happiness and desire hit me hard and I took a deep breath in reaction.

Mistake.

His scent engulfed me again and I was lost.

In what felt like the blink of an eye we were back in each others arms sniffing and rubbing all over.

I felt the primal instinct to bite... I leaned my head down toward his artery. My nose brushed the hollow of his throat gently and I peaked my tongue out.

I just needed a little taste.

By the time his flavor registered on my tongue my teeth were already embedded in his throat, and I was growling and sucking like a mad man.

It was the greatest thing I'd ever tasted.

The copper-headed man moaned loudly and ground his hard cock into my thigh.

I rubbed my equally excited member into him and started lapping languidly at his neck, my earlier frenzy momentarily diverted by the pleasure of rutting against him.

He used the opportunity to turn the tables on me.

He pushed me back, tripping me in the process and jumping on top of my body almost before it was prone.

As his weight slammed into me, so did his groin and I was distracted enough by it that I didn't notice him going for my neck until his teeth slid into my skin.

The bite stung, but as soon as he started to suck I forgot all about it. The feel of his soft lips against my sensitive skin set off a different sort of frenzy in me, and I ran my hands up his back into his hair and pushed his face harder into my neck with a moan.

I rubbed my lower half against him and became frustrated when the feeling was muted by our clothes.

Just as I was about to rip the shirt right off of him, he disengaged his mouth from me and gasped – pulling back to look into my eyes.

I stared at him in wonder. Had I even seen him earlier? My previous assessment of his looks seemed crazily off the mark.

His eyes were large and framed by the thickest, darkest eyelashes I'd ever seen, his nose was straight and his lips were full and pink – and glistened a bit with my venom.

I had the wildest desire to taste them, too.

Before I even realized I was doing it – I had leaned closer and licked across his bottom lip. I involuntarily hummed at the flavor and made eye contact with him for only a second before I felt his lips tentatively brushing against my own.

Their softness rivaled rose petals and the caution he used made it the gentlest kiss I'd ever experienced.

I returned the pressure of his lips without thought. My mind felt completely blank, and I knew I was running completely on instinct at this point.

And my instincts told me to get closer to this lovely creature.

I put more pressure into the kiss as I leaned into him, and I felt his answering joy.

It caused me to wrap my arms more securely around him in a more hug-like embrace.

I felt a small seed of happiness bloom within me, too. It felt good.

That seed grew as my soon-to-be lover shifted closer to me with a needy hum, and a slow suck of my bottom lip.

I reciprocated and all of a sudden our mouths opened simultaneously, and we brushed our tongues together for the first time.

A coil of desire tightened in my groin and I flexed my hips against him in response. I pressed closer when his wonderful flavor exploded across my tongue and I opened my mouth to suckle at his tongue to get more.

He pushed his hips into me hard and moaned, loudly.

My senses were hazed over by the taste and scent of him – so much so – that I didn't register the emotions of a stranger approaching until their urgency and dismay grew unbearable.

I instinctively shifted out of my embrace with the copper haired beauty and turned until my body was between his and the stranger – I crouched and felt an overwhelming surge of protectiveness. It caused me to growl loudly.

I felt two arms slide across my shoulders and pull me back into him as his smooth voice called out, "Alice, stop."

The signature changed to annoyance and relief and stopped less than 100 yards from us.

Too close.

I growled again, and a soothing voice whispered, "It's okay, it's just my sister."

The tension fled my body and I fluidly came back to my feet – I remained between him and the newcomer but decided to allow her to approach.

"Finally," came a bell-like voice from the bushes.

But a moment later a small woman with black hair and high heels became visible and I tensed only minutely – but received a small rub on my shoulder before I really registered it.

"Edward? Are you okay? Who is this guy? And why did I have a vision of him ripping out your throat?" She chirped, quickly.

"Better check your crystal ball again, Alice – he didn't rip my throat out – he mated with me." Came a quiet voice behind me.

My chest tightened with the confirmation that I _had_ done something irrevocable.

Shit.

Gay for eternity.

A small laugh registered to my left and I glanced over to see Edward, as he was apparently called, had come out from behind me.

Hmmm... that was strangely coincidental.

I looked him dead in the eye and thought, "_Mind reader?"_

He nodded hard once.

Ah, and so the plot thickens...

He smirked at me, and turned back toward his "sister."

"Perhaps a bit of privacy, Alice? Unless you've foreseen something dangerous or traumatic I need be advised of?"

Alice smiled hugely, winked at me and took off back the way she'd come.

A sigh emanated from Edward and I glanced over at him just in time to see him rake his fingers through his hair, and glance over at me sheepishly.

I waft of his scent drifted over and I had to bite my lip all the way through to keep myself from getting closer.

"Sorry about that. Alice is fairly well meaning, if somewhat nosy..." his voice trailed off and he ducked his head a little before looking back up at me through his lashes.

I swallowed hard against the wave of desire I felt for him.

"So, we never properly met," he continues, "I'm Edward Cullen."

I reach out and grasp his hand, even though he didn't really offer it – and hold it more than shake it when I whisper, "Jasper Whitlock, pleased to meet you."

I couldn't help but notice how pleased he was at that.

"Well, Jasper - I'm not sure what your plans are, or where your staying... but my family lives about 40 miles west of here..."

The idea of staying with his family when I wanted to molest him was an abhorrent one.

"Or we could go somewhere else..." he quickly, added – probably after thinking about sex where his family could hear...

"I have a room at the Four Seasons," I blurted.

He raised his eyebrows a little, but nodded with a small smile on his face.

A fresh wave of desire blanketed me and I pulled on the hand I hadn't yet let go of.

He squeezed my hand once in acknowledgment and we turned in unison and took off back toward Seattle.

The run was a quick one – I hadn't gone far – probably subconsciously.

I kept a hold of Edward's hand the entire time.

Yeah – _super_ gay.

Fuck it, I thought – might as well get used to it.

When we got to the city limits, we slowed to a human pace – well, a human power walk – and I thought, maybe we should take the time to talk now...

But, what the fuck do I say to him? This had to be the weirdest first meeting in the history of dating, even for vampires.

I looked over at him, and couldn't help the smile that came to my face after seeing him looking right back at me...

I figured I could break the proverbial ice by asking about his family – completely forgetting that he was a mind reader.

He changed the subject instead.

"You'll meet them soon enough – we're very close. I've lived with most of them for the better part of this century."

I nodded, wondering silently if I could stand to be in close quarters with _anyone_ that long.

Well, anyone but Edward...

He smiled so big I thought his face might break – and stopped me with a hand on my arm.

He brought my face closer to his before whispering, "It's a good thing you're not stuck with anyone but me then, isn't it?"

Then he kissed me.

His taste and scent overwhelmed me, again – desire like I'd never imagined blasted me and I knew it was both of us.

I told myself to let go before I did something inappropriate in public – but my body didn't comply.

Instead, I found myself pulling him closer and threading my fingers through his beautiful hair and rubbing my suddenly hard dick against him.

Christ on a cracker – I needed to get him naked.

Edward gasped and pulled away almost as soon as I thought it.

His eyes were black and the desire and urgency in his emotions said everything.

I turned and pulled him along the sidewalk toward the hotel – only this time I was walking so fast I got a couple weird looks on the way.

Like I cared what the human scum thought, anyway.

I felt a little shock and dismay from Edward at that thought, and knew we'd finally found something to discuss.

He agreed and I found myself marveling at the fact that we'd just communicated so effortlessly without speaking.

He rubbed his thumb over my hand and I felt his pleasure, as well.

After what felt like the longest, slowest walk in history, we finally arrived at the waterfront hotel.

A lot of heads turned at our entrance, probably because of our inhuman beauty. I generated a lot of attention with my good looks, but the pair of us together were a little much for the female population.

A near crippling amount of longing and desire was unleashed and I clung to Edward harder in reaction.

He grimaced and nodded at me, and we booked it to the elevators.

The silence between us wasn't uncomfortable, but it was charged with anticipation.

I began to imagine how being with Edward would be.

Soon I was stripping all his clothes off and licking him all over in my imagination.

Edward whimpered and I felt nearly the same level of desire from him as I'd felt from an entire room full of women.

So, I shamelessly continued... all the way upstairs.

In my imagination, Edward tasted indescribably good everywhere – especially his cock.

When I started to suck him in my mind – he whined and started panting.

Hmmm... I hoped he made the same sounds when I really sucked him off.

A snap rang out and I looked at Edward out of the corner of my eye and saw him frantically trying to fix the brass bar he'd just ripped off the wall.

I laughed and pulled him from the elevator as it finally opened on the correct floor.

He glanced around and seeing no one – pulled me at vampire speed right to my door.

I hadn't even realized I'd thought my room number...

All thoughts fled me when the door clicked open and he pulled me through.

Turning to me in the entryway - Edward pulled me closer and kissed me.

I groaned against the softness of his lips, and kissed him harder as I pushed him toward the bedroom.

I barely registered the sound of the door closing as we landed in a heap of limbs on my bed.

I was reduced to the barest hint of higher thought.

It was more like, hmmm... tastes so good. Hmmm... skin is so soft. Hmmm... cock is so hard.

Before I realized it, I'd shredded both our shirts and turned us so my back was to the headboard and Edward was in my lap.

Yesss...

I ground my cock against his ass and moaned at the friction. Fuck, yes.

I turned our bodies again to lay Edward out against the bed and tugged on his pants.

The haze of lust was so thick, it was difficult to determine but a smidgen of apprehension broke through.

I stopped and looked up at Edward in concern. What did he have to be nervous about?

He sighed and fidgeted a bit before looking up at me and whispering, "I've... a... I've never..."

He gestured vaguely between us and I could feel my eyebrows climb up my forehead.

Really? But Edward was so beautiful... wait, did he just mean with a man? Because I was prepared to be a little insulted at the idea that it was more nerve wracking to have sex with your male mate than some random woman.

"Ever..." he breathed out.

_Oh..._

Well, shit. It's not like I was planning to fuck him. I just wanted to rub his naked body on mine, and maybe suck his dick a bit.

I raised my eyebrows at him, knowing he'd heard – and he nodded with a smile on his face.

My relief was probably palpable it was so strong, and in my enthusiasm I shredded his jeans.

His embarrassment and uncertainty slammed into me – and I paused.

Slowly, I pushed him back on the bed and went to stand, ignoring his confusion and sadness.

My eyes devoured his body, even as my hands went to undo my pants.

His relief and understanding were immediate, as was the return of his desire and longing.

I never stopped my perusal of him even as my pants hit the floor, until a shaft of sunlight bled through the curtains and illuminated my scars.

Fuck. How could I have forgotten my scars?

And suddenly, I was the uncertain one.

My scars littered my body to the point I had more scar tissue than skin.

I broke eye contact with Edward and looked down and grimaced thinking it.

I was the product of a never-ending war in the South. Most _humans _blanched when they saw them and it was impossible for their weak vision to even comprehend their enormity.

Or their cause.

Only vampire teeth are strong enough to tear into vampire skin... so the majority of my scars were bite marks.

Thousands of bite marks.

Edward made a sad noise and grabbed my hand to pull me over to him.

Nudity forgotten, apparently – because he hissed in a surprised breath when our naked skin rubbed together.

I ignored it and crawled up into his lap, rubbing my hands over any skin in my way.

Hmm... so soft.

And then another realization – my skin was tough and textured due to the scarring.

It couldn't feel good rubbing against him.

The sadness I felt this time was my own, and made me want to distance myself.

I rolled off him, mourned the loss of skin contact whilst simultaneously wishing I hadn't done something so irrevocable with someone who didn't know the sort of freak they were getting in exchange.

Edward rolled over, too – pinning me beneath him and started peppering my face with kisses.

"Sshh... I was just surprised, love. They aren't ugly, or rough – they make your skin shimmer, even in the dark – it's beautiful. You're perfect. Sssh."

I realized then that I'd been apologizing internally.

When I stopped, I realized that Edward and I were naked, and _embracing._

Hmmm... skin. I ran the pads of my fingers up his back, into his hair and kissed him, deciding I'd worry about his reaction to my bloodthirsty history some other time...

It was naked time, right now.

My cock had deflated in light of the scar drama – but it hardened immediately when Edward's rubbed against it.

_Oh, yeah_ – rub against me baby.

Edward smiled against my lips and dragged his mouth away from mine to nibble at my ear and suck on my neck.

I moaned and let go of his hair to run my fingers down his back and over his ass.

I grabbed a hold of him and pulled him against me hard. The rush of pleasure was enormous.

I did it again, and gasped when I felt Edward scrape his teeth against the skin of my neck.

Right over my most recent bite mark.

The thought of him drinking my venom caused my desire to skyrocket and I thrust up against him and pulled his mouth back to mine.

I rolled us back over and took over rubbing duties as my mouth descended down his body.

I took the opportunity to really look at him for the first time.

Edward was definitely the beautiful one of the two of us... his chest hair shined a little red, and sparsely decorated his lovely chest. His form was a little boyish, like he'd been changed before he'd grown all the way up.

He was still the hottest boy I'd ever seen, though. Defined muscles roped across his pectorals, and led to a tight, perfect six pack.

And fuck, as my perusal went lower – his cute, soft happy trail led me to the prettiest cock I'd ever seen.

Not that I'd seen a lot of cocks... but still. It was awesome. Long and hard and thick – the head glistened with venom and I couldn't help wondering how it would feel in my mouth.

Edward writhed around on the sheets a little with a whine when I finally realized I'd stopped everything and had been staring at him like a creeper for Christ-knows how long.

I flashed him a smile filled with chagrin – and resumed my assault once more, licking down his chest toward his awesome dick.

He barked out a little laugh, and I ignored it in favor of keeping my mouth on his skin.

Fuck he tasted so good.

I inched my way lower until his cock was right in my face, and I caught another whiff of his incredible scent.

Hmmm... Edward's smell was so much stronger down here. Yum.

I bypassed his dick, and ran my nose along the crease in his thigh and sniffed.

Two deep breaths later, I was too curious not to start licking.

A loud whimper ended the silence as I ran my tongue up the side of his shaft.

And he started cursing when I sucked on the tip. His taste exploded over my senses and I moaned loudly – against him.

He growled and thrust his hips up toward me.

Yeah. You like that don't you, baby?

Edward's whimpered, "God yessss," just spurred me on to suck him deeper.

His flesh felt warm and smooth in my mouth and the taste and scent of him were turning me on so much I was sucking him hard and deep before I even realized.

Damn. I was pretty good at this... you know, if Edward's noises were any indication.

Edward threaded his fingers through my hair and pulled my face harder against him, moaning loudly when the tip of his cock breached my throat.

Yeah. Fuck my mouth, baby.

Edward's hips jerked at this thought, and his fingers tightened in my hair.

Yeah, you know you want to.

His eyes opened and he looked into mine for a moment in contemplation before temptation proved to be too much and he pushed his cock into my mouth again.

Hmmm... I sucked hard as his hips retracted and that was enough for him, I suppose.

Keeping his eyes on mine he started gently flexing his hips toward me and watching my face as I took him deep.

Fuck yeah.

More.

He pushed harder and I started to rut the bed I was so turned on.

Edward noticed and retracted his hips a little, but I growled and pulled him back and started to suck harder and faster – pistoning his length in and out of my mouth.

"Fuck, Jasper – YESS..."

And then he was cumming down my throat.

Fuck that tastes so good, I suckled his cock harder hoping for more – and was rewarded with another pulse against my tongue.

I lapped at the sensitive head for a minute determined to get all of it, but Edward had other plans.

"Your turn, love." He growled before attacking my mouth with his.

The idea that he could taste himself on my tongue turned me on more than ever and I moaned in response.

His lips descended down my neck and across my chest and soon he was sucking on my nipple and blowing my mind.

Damn. Why had I never had that done to me before?

So good.

His magic mouth kept going south and I almost came thinking of it enveloping my cock.

Fuck, yes – suck me baby.

By the time he got to my crotch, I was a panting, moaning mess – twisting around on the sheets.

Hmm... more.

The first touch of his hesitant tongue was divine. The rough texture coupled with the slickness of his venom felt like goddamn heaven.

And then he sucked me.

I was sure I was seeing actual stars.

This wasn't going to last long at all.

Yeah, my cock brushed against his tonsils and it was over.

I vaguely registered Edward moaning and slurping at my erupting dick but I couldn't be bothered to care – the pleasure over took my every nerve ending and I thought I might black out from bliss.

All too soon, it was over – and I chuckled when I felt Edward's questing tongue suckling my deflating cock with the same urgency I'd shown earlier.

Awww... he liked my taste, too.

I grabbed him by the shoulders and tried not to mourn the loss of his perfect mouth as it slipped off my cock and pulled him toward me.

I hissed a little at the feel of his skin sliding across my own – and my cock twitched with renewed interest.

Vampire stamina, or Edward's immeasurable appeal – who knows?

I pulled him until his arms were back around my shoulders and leaned forward and tasted his lips.

Shit I tasted good.

And knowing I was tasting myself, coupled with his delicious flavor – made me rock hard again.

I twisted Edward until his, also rock hard, erection pressed against mine – and sucked his tongue into my mouth.

Fuck yeah.

Hmmm... I want to kiss him while I come this time.

That thought made Edward whimper into my mouth and thrust harder against me.

I reached down and wrapped my fingers around his length and squeezed.

My own erection rubbed against my fist, and it gave me a brilliant idea.

I pushed Edward back a little and looking down I wrapped my hand against both our cocks, at the same time.

Rubbing them against each other and my fist.

Oh, yeah – best idea ever.

Heat spread and coiled and while I watched my dick rub against Edward's I knew I had only seconds until I came.

Grabbing Edward and sitting up, I arranged him in my lap before taking our cocks back in my hand and silencing the loud moan he let out with my mouth.

He wrapped his legs around me and rocked forward – and I was lost.

Coming while kissing him was definitely an improvement.

Edward moaned when he felt my cock pulsing and releasing against his, and soon followed me.

Goddamn. So fucking good.

I wrapped my arms around him tighter and buried my face against his neck – occasionally kissing his throat.

Distantly I heard purring, but whether it was me or him – I couldn't tell.

A feeling of bone deep contentment, the likes of which I'd never felt before filled the space between us.

I closed my eyes and drifted.

I couldn't help but think eternity looked a lot less daunting if I had this to look forward to every night.

Edward smiled against my shoulder and I knew he felt the same.

So... what'd you guys think? It's my first published Edward/Jasper... and the first time I've actually managed to condense a story into a one-shot.

Thanks for reading!  
~A


End file.
